The Internet is evolving from human-centered connection networks, in which people generate and consume information, to Internet of Things (IoT) networks, in which distributed components, such as things, exchange and process information. In addition, Internet of Everything (IoE) technologies, in which big data processing technologies are combined to IoT technologies through connection to cloud servers, have emerged. In order to realize IoT, technical elements, such as sensing technologies, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructures, service interface technologies, and security technologies, are required, and thus recently, technologies, such as sensor networks, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC), for connection between things are being studied.
Under IoT environments, intelligent internet technology (IT) services that create new values to people's lives by collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things may be provided. IoT may be applied to various fields, such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical services, and disaster network communication, through convergence and combination between existing information technologies and various industries.